Espejo Roto -OUAT- (AV)
by MarylinRam1802
Summary: "Un sabor diferente en mi boca, pero no era desagradable solamente desconocido, moví mi cabeza tratando de divisar mi alrededor, hay algo delante de mí, lo siento como una presencia, estoy recargada sobre ello, levantó la mirada y la miro, ¡ES ELSA!" Elsanna, Incesto, Lesbian, Lemon. -ONE SHOT- Una "versión alternativa" después de Smash the Mirror P.1 de Once Upon a Time


Esta historia es una versión diferente de los sucesos después del episodio de _Smash the Mirror, Part 1 de Once Upon a Time_

Esta historia es **Elsanna** contiene Incesto y escenas de sexo lesbio, así que lean bajo su criterio, de mi parte ya están advertidos ;)

* * *

 **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney y OUAT**

* * *

Elsa caminaba con su hermana Anna por los pasillos del castillo evitando a los guardias tras haber planeado la forma de encerrar nuevamente a Ingrid en la urna, pero parte de ese plan consistía en volver a encerrar a Anna en aquella celda de aquel frío y lúgubre calabozo, Elsa no se sentía a gusto con esa idea, le mortificaba y preocupaba mucho dejar a Anna ahí dentro pero con el fin de poder erradicar las malas intenciones que estaba generando Ingrid se obligaría a soportarlo un momento.

Elsa tomó la mano de Anna antes de despedirse de ella, ambas se miraron a los ojos y antes de separarse se dieron un caluroso abrazo, Elsa a su vez, buscando el mayor contacto y empaparse del adictivo olor de su hermana antes de partir.

No es difícil imaginar que Elsa siente un amor inmenso por su hermana, pero algo que ella aún no sabe distinguir es, _qué tipo de amor es ese_ , su vida se basó en estar aislada, encerrada, lejos de todo contacto humano, incluso de sus propios padres, vivió alejada del amor y la compañía que alguna vez tuvo con Anna, así que ella era la única referencia de amor en su vida. El otro amor que conocía era el que veía de Kristoff hacía Anna, el amor de pareja, el amor pasional.

Elsa sentía cosas muy significativas por Anna y cuando la veía con Kristoff, a pesar de que Anna no era realmente una novia afectiva cuando estaba presente con la pareja, Elsa sentía como algo dentro de ella dolía, algo en su pecho punzaba y en su interior quemaba, su humor cambiaba pero al no estar completamente segura de ello intentaba ocultarlo.

En una ocasión Olaf le habló de los celos, _ese pequeño muñeco de nieve sabía más de lo que uno creería_ , tras mucho analizarlo la Reina dio por hecho que sentía celos, celos por Kristoff, celos porque él disfrutaba las sonrisas de su hermana, de sus pláticas sin importar lo elocuentes que fueran, disfrutaba de esa alegría tan deslumbrante que tenía Anna al narrar una historia por más simple que esta fuera, él podía pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con ella por ser su prometido, tiempo juntos sin tener que darle una excusa, como el que tenían que bajar a desayunar, hablar sobre el reino o charlar sobre mamá y papá, Elsa añoraba tener a Anna solo para ella pero le confundía pensar si era por querer recobrar el tiempo perdido o porque su amor era "ese" tipo de amor.

Por otro lado, Anna no se quedaba atrás, si bien no puede decirse que era ya una experta en el amor, llevaba saliendo con Kristoff poco más de tres años y recientemente, antes de todo el alboroto que estaba ocurriendo por Ingrid, se habían comprometido. Anna adoraba a Kristoff, lo quería con el corazón, era su mejor amigo, él la escuchaba y él siempre la trató bien, pero al momento de voltear su mirada hacía su hermana, siempre, siempre su corazón cambiaba y su mente se hacía añicos, Elsa era la persona quien más amaba en el mundo y no sólo por ser su hermana, su única familia de sangre, Elsa era la creación más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, era la viva imagen de la belleza, elegancia, sofisticación, todo lo que Elsa hacía a sus ojos era perfecto, la forma en que caminaba, su delicada forma de moverse, como juega con su brazos para hacer sus creaciones y la sonrisa que siempre tiene cuando lo hace, esa sonrisa que pocos ven y ella guarda en su corazón, la sonrisa de su libertad, de su realización.

Estaba enamorada de la forma en que Elsa juega con sus manos, si algo le encanta de ella son sus manos, tan pequeñas pero fuertes y muy suaves, la sensación que tiene en su piel cuando Elsa la toca, cuando con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente toma su mano y hace que le acaricie la mejilla, dejándose querer, dejándose amar. Un amor prohibido, un amor tan inmenso que no puede vivir encerrado en su pecho, pero tiene que hacerlo, tiene que forzarse a hacerlo porque sabe que está que Elsa tiene un carácter débil cuando se trata de estos temas, rigiendo Arendelle es perfecta, nadie hubiera sido mejor para desempeñar este papel que ella, pero para sus problemas, para todo el barullo de cosas que tiene en su interior, Elsa es pequeña, Elsa se agobia y Anna no quería ser parte de ese malestar.

Anna observó atentamente como su hermana iba alejándose del calabozo y con una sonrisa volvía su mirada al fondo del calabozo, pensaba en la mejor forma de sorprender a Ingrid cuando un sonido le llamó la atención y entre la oscuridad apareció su supuesta tía, encadenandola nuevamente y con ello arruinando el plan que había trazado con Elsa.

Mientras discutían, Ingrid le confesó sus planes para Elsa y sobre el hechizo que esperaba lanzar sobre Arendelle, un hechizo que saca las peores intenciones, deseos, anhelos y ambiciones de las personas quienes caen en el, pero algo que Ingrid no sabía es que ese hechizo podía funcionar de diferente manera con ciertas personas, personas como Anna de corazón puro.

Ingrid esperaba que Anna sacara todo el odio contenido en su corazón por tantos años de soledad que le había proporcionado Elsa, pero este hechizo no hizo más que sacar todo lo que Anna escondía en su corazón, todo el amor, sus deseos, sus anhelos, el único gramo de maldad que había en esta "versión" tras el espejo roto de Anna es que iba a ser egoísta e iría tras lo que tanto deseaba sin importar más.

Algo dentro de Anna surgió y un poderoso calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, la Reina de las nieves, pensando que su plan iba perfecto soltó a Anna de las esposas y juntas fueron al salón, dónde Elsa esperaba. Mientras caminaban hacía la sala Anna sentía su corazón latir sin cesar, solo quería ver a Elsa y dejarse llevar por lo que pasara, pero necesitaba estar con ella a solas, así que se la llevaría a otra parte.

Cuando entraron al enorme salón con el banquete de helado y chocolate que Elsa le había preparado, Anna sin dudar la tomó del brazo y se la llevó escaleras arriba, Ingrid pensando que Anna haría su papel de hermana enfurecida la dejó irse para que todo pasara y se dispuso a esperar.

De camino, una Elsa consternada cuestionaba a su hermana sobre sus acciones, Anna no emitía ningún sonido solamente la arrastraba consigo hacía su habitación.

 **\- ¿Anna, me puedes decir qué está pasando? ¿A dónde me llevas?**

Al llegar a la habitación, Elsa se quedó pensativa de espaldas a la puerta que era cerrada lentamente por Anna, las preguntas que iban a salir de su boca quedaron en el olvido tras lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Anna, quien se había colocado detrás de Elsa tomándola primero de los hombros, comenzó a acariciar sus laterales con mucha lentitud, subiendo sus manos con paciencia, sintiendo el cuerpo de su amada sobre la delicada y fría tela cristalina de su vestido, pasaba sus manos por toda la extensión de su cuerpo, Elsa estaba confundida pero se dejaba hacer, estaba en un estado de conmoción momentáneo y en un intento de conseguir respuestas volteó su mirada hacía Anna quien la miraba desde atrás, sus miradas se toparon pero ninguna de las dos hizo nada para alejarse, Anna por su parte demostraba un enorme deseo, un furor que necesitaba ser calmado y Elsa estaba llena de preguntas, pero de igual forma algo en su interior, algo en su bajo vientre ardía con el deseo de que esto siguiera pasando.

Anna con su mano izquierda acariciaba el abdomen de su Reina sobre la ropa y con su mano derecha subía lentamente su mano sobre la abertura del sensual vestido de su hermana, dio gracias al cielo porque Elsa hiciera ese detalle en el diseño, le estaba facilitando tocarla directamente, nerviosa después de esta acción que dio por hecho que ya estaban llegando a otro nivel Elsa intentaba alejarse, pero Anna no se lo permitía.

 **\- A-Anna, ¿Q-qué haces? Esto… n-no está bien…** \- dijo una intentando con todas sus fuerzas entrar en razón

 **\- Shh…**

Ese fue el único sonido que salió de los labios de Anna antes de, en la posición en que estaban, tomara el mentón de su hermana, la acercara a ella y así plantarle un beso repleto de pasión.

Elsa quien al inicio se resistió se soltó del agarre en el cual la tenía sometida Anna para así intentar apartarse y hacerla entrar en razón, pero no contaba con que Anna, quien tiene considerablemente más fuerza que ella, la tomara de la cintura y la cargara hasta la cama donde la depositó y sin esperar más subió su cuerpo sobre Elsa, colocando sus dos piernas en los costados de la misma. Entre jadeos, Anna seguía besando a Elsa y esta poco a poco iba cediendo a los labios de su amada.

La sensación para ambas era como enamorarse de la otra nuevamente con cada roce de sus labios, cada movimiento las hacía sentir algo tan fuerte, la suavidad de los labios de la otra que les daban cosquillas donde antes nunca habían sentido, el corazón de la Reina se estaba desbordando y a pesar de que su mente estaba hecha un caos se estaba dejando hacer todo lo que Anna quisiera, incluso cuando Anna comenzó a apartar un poco la tela en forma de escarcha de sus hombros y cuando la levantó un poco para que así cediera su vestido con el ajuste del corsé que resguardaba sus pechos.

Los movimientos eran tan rápidos pero tan exactos que nada parecía demasiado apresurado ni demasiado lento, sin darse cuenta Elsa se vio a sí misma con el vestido a punto de desaparecer, tanto calor, tanta pasión, hicieron que este se fuera derritiendo poco a poco y ella estaba tan absorta en lo que Anna le estaba haciendo sentir que no se había percatado hasta entonces, ahora sólo las bragas eran la única prenda que vestía su escultural cuerpo, bragas que está de más decir que ya estaban algo húmedas con las actividades que habían estado ejerciendo con anterioridad. Elsa con timidez intentaba taparse con sus manos pero Anna perdida en el deseo se lo impedía. Así comenzó nuevamente a besarla desde sus labios hasta donde sus pechos comenzaban, todo esto mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de su hermana.

Elsa era tímida y seguía dudando sobre lo que estaba haciendo, Anna no le había dicho nada aún y no entendía porqué estaba haciendo esto pero por la forma en que desenvolvía todo el asunto, la forma tan segura que tenía Anna al actuar con la cual estaba haciendo todo esto más llevadero le permitió ceder ante sus mandatos. Sin tregua alguna, Anna, al ver los senos desnudos de su Elsa frente a ella no dudó en saborearlos ni por un segundo. Acercó su boca al pezón izquierdo y comenzó a lamerlo con lentitud, jugaba con el en su boca haciendo una pequeña pero deliciosa tortura para Elsa quien comenzaba a soltar pequeños gemidos.

Anna con su mano izquierda fue acariciando el cuerpo de Elsa mientras subía hasta sus labios para así introducir dos dedos en su boca y con estos, lubricados por su saliva, jugar con el pezón libre de Elsa. Así estuvo un tiempo, turnándose entre el seno izquierdo y el derecho, lamiendo, mordiendo ligeramente y succionando los pezones de su amada.

Elsa quien estaba experimentando por primera vez aquellas sensaciones, sentir los labios de Anna sobre sus senos era algo delicioso, la boca de Anna se sentía cálida en contraste a su piel fría, su lengua juguetona trazaba círculos en esa parte sensible de su cuerpo, lamiendo con la punta de ella la punta de sus pezones y hacerle sentir maravillas con ello para luego comenzar a succionar de este con paciencia pero segura de sus acciones, un cosquilleo se adueñaba de sus pechos, el mismo que bajaba aún más por su vientre que la hacía sentir tan húmeda que llegaba a pensar que había mojado completamente sus bragas.

Sin siquiera avisar Anna bajó su mano a la intimidad de Elsa y esta dio un brinco pero Anna siguió palpando su intimidad, donde hacía movimientos circulares para estimular a su hermana sobre la ropa antes de aventurarse a tocar directamente. Mientras seguía con su acertadas acciones Elsa seguía jadeante sobre la cama, colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hermana y con cariño jugueteaba con los cabellos de esta mientras seguía lamiendo sus pechos. Cuando decidió meter su mano debajo de las bragas de Elsa, esta se tensó y quiso alejar a Anna, pero Anna se incorporó y comenzó a besarla con cariño, eso la relajó un poco, por lo que Anna aprovechó para despejarle de su última prenda.

Teniendo a Elsa completamente desnuda Anna comenzó a desvestirse para así sentir junto a su cuerpo cálido el de su hermana, cuando esto pasó los calores en el rostro de Elsa aumentaron, Elsa quien ahora se dejó guiar completamente de sus deseos se abalanzó sobre Anna y comenzó a besarla con desenfreno, seguía sin saber el motivo de las acciones de Anna pero fuera lo que fuera este momento lo iba a aprovechar, era inexperta, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer y dejarse hacer todo lo que quisiera. Elsa se sentó en el regazo de Anna y una ronda de besos repletos de amor y pasión comenzó, Elsa recorría toda la extensión del cuerpo de Anna con sus delicadas manos y Anna hacía lo mismo pero centrándose en un fin específico, la intimidad de su Elsa que estaba deseosa de ser la primera en invadirla.

Anna depósito a Elsa nuevamente en la cama y mientras iba dejando besos por toda su extensión fue bajando su mano hasta su centro de placer, en este comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, de arriba abajo, siento como su dedo resbalaba por los flujos de su Reina buscando así su pequeño clítoris y comenzar a excitarla más, cuando lo encontró Elsa sintió como una corriente recorría todo su cuerpo y se aferró a la mano de Anna. Las sensaciones que experimentaba eran intensas y los espasmos no se hacían esperar, tras unos minutos estimulándola, donde Anna volvió a devorar los senos de su Reina, era tiempo de aventurarse al _tesoro_ que tenía su hermana reservado.

Con lentitud bañó su dedo índice con los jugos de Elsa y fue acercándolo hacía su entrada, jugó un rato en ese lugar para que se acostumbrara y cuando la sintió lista, introdujo todo su dedo dentro de Elsa, está sintió un ligero dolor, una molestia, pero no fue algo insoportable. Anna comenzó a mover su dedo con lentitud hasta que su hermana se acostumbrara y así introducir ahora dos dedos en su interior.

Para cuando el segundo dedo estuvo dentro Elsa esta ya estaba gozando de todas las sensaciones que Anna le ofrecía, ella introducía con fuerza y rapidez sus dedos en la Reina, donde a ratos jugaba con sus ellos dentro ella buscando proporcionarle mayor placer, mientras que Elsa la abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello buscando descargar tensión en ese abrazo. Ambas se movían de forma desenfrenada y los sonidos que salían de su vagina y los fugaces besos que se daban eran lo único que reinaba en aquella habitación.

Anna sintió como las paredes del interior de Elsa se contraían, así que sacó sus dedos con rapidez, Elsa sintió un poco de molestia, pero más que dolor fue el quejarse al dejar de sentir aquella sensación tan placentera, pero si siquiera dejar a que le diera tiempo de reclamar Anna la jaló a uno de los bordes de la cama, se hincó delante de ella, le abrió rápidamente las piernas y comenzó a hacerle sexo oral en esa posición.

Colocando las piernas de Elsa en su hombros para así poder tener más contacto con la intimidad de su hermana y lamer todo lo que quisiera Elsa comenzó a emitir gemidos cada vez más fuertes, todo esto mientras seguía sentada en el borde la cama, la labor de Anna era excelente, Elsa no dejaba de gemir, sintiendo ese _cosquilleo_ , dándose cuenta así de dónde provenía y de igual forma, recordando que ese cosquilleo es el mismo que sentía cuando veía a Anna, cuando Anna la tocaba, cuando dormía junto a ella y la abrazaba en las noches, Anna le excitaba, la deseaba como mujer y sólo así, teniendo a la susodicha lamiendo y succionando de su intimidad fue que supo descifrar esas emociones.

Al borde del orgasmo, Elsa seguía acariciando los cabellos de Anna, tomando de ellos para así acercarla aún más a su intimidad, pero todo esto resultante de todo lo que su hermana le estaba regalando y cuando lo sintió, algo dentro de ella estalló y sintió regarse en la boca de Anna.

Aquel líquido que Anna aceptó gustosa fue el final de aquella desesperada muestra de necesidad. Mientras Elsa se recuperaba de aquel explosivo orgasmo, Anna recargó su rostro en las piernas de la Reina, al parecer algo estaba volviendo a su estado natural…

El hechizo que le lanzó Ingrid al haber logrado esta ya su " _ambición_ " se rompió.

* * *

 **ANNA**

Sentí como si algo en mi cabeza se liberara, sentía mi cuerpo un poco débil pero tenía una sensación extraña, como si hubiera estado durmiendo un largo tiempo y con ello, un sabor diferente en mi boca, pero no era desagradable, solamente desconocido, moví mi cabeza tratando de divisar mi alrededor, hay algo delante de mí, lo siento como una presencia, estoy recargada sobre ello, levantó la mirada y la miro ¡ES ELSA!

Desnuda, mirándome con deseo, se le notaba jadeante y sonrojada, no me decía nada sólo le costaba respirar, miré todo mi alrededor tratando de hilar las piezas, lo último que recuerdo es estar en el calabozo hablando con Ingrid. _¿Por qué estoy desnuda? ¿Por qué Elsa lo está también, y por qué…?_ Algo hace clic en mi mente y sólo hay un camino a esta situación. _Acabo de tener sexo con Elsa._

Estoy confundida, pero en parte algo en mi corazón es tan cálido, quiero seguir, quiero seguir probando a Elsa, sé que ella es tímida y cualquier movimiento en falso puede destruirlo todo. Tenerla aquí, delante de mí, sabiendo que aceptó esto me hace saber que es algo que no debo desaprovechar.

Entonces es cuando veo algo que siempre perdurará en mis recuerdos, Elsa, la mujer de mis sueños, se recuesta en la cama, siguiendo al borde de esta, apoyándose con sus codos abre lentamente sus piernas y con su mano derecha me invita a seguir probando de ella.

 **\- Ven, Anna, aquí...** -dijo esto con un tono saturado de sensualidad, con una voz ronca que siempre resonará en mi memoria.

No estoy segura de lo que está bien o mal, pero hacer esto era lo único que me importaba ahora. Así que como si fuera esta la primera vez, acerco mi rostro a su entrepierna, pero ahora lo hago con lentitud, antes de lamerla doy tiernos besos a la extensión de sus piernas, en el interior de sus muslos, Elsa está muy húmeda y mi corazón palpita desenfrenado al saber que es por mí.

Con mis manos tomé sus piernas que estaban en los costados de rostro, lamía con lentitud toda su intimidad, saboréandola, como dije, era algo diferente pero no era desagradable, incluso llegué a imaginar que sería algo agrio o salado, pero Elsa era... Era dulce, era algo que podría estar haciendo por mucho rato y saber que con ello le brindaba tanto placer como el que estaba viendo y como para que me pidiera por segunda vez continua que lo hiciera, me encantaba.

Comencé a acariciar sus muslos mientras desempeñaba mi labor, con mi lengua la recorría desde abajo por sus pliegues y hasta su clítoris donde me detenía a saborear y succionar un poco de el, sabía que le encantaba porque sus espasmos aumentaban, cuando sentí que estaba al borde, introduje con cautela dos dedos en su entrada y poco a poco sus gemidos se convirtieron en pequeños gritos de placer, la habitación estaba inundada de sus hermosos gemidos y no hacían más que llenarme el corazón de alegría.

Cuando acabó por segunda vez, al separarme repartí besos por toda la extensión de sus muslos, en su abdomen y cuando la miré a los ojos fui acariciándola lentamente para que se tranquilizara, me recargué en su regazo y le sonreí, ella, quien ya estaba terminando de sentir su orgasmo y con ello volviendo a la realidad, comenzó a mostrar temor en sus ojos, sabía que tenía que actuar antes de que esto se terminara.

 **\- Te amo**

 **\- Te amo…** -dijo en voz baja, repitiendo mis palabras como si no creyera lo que escuchó. – **¿Qué?**

\- **Te amo, Elsa.** –le dije mirandola directamente

\- **¿Estás bien, Anna? ¿Qué te pasó?** –decía con mucho nerviosismo mientras comenzaba a jugar con su manos

\- **Ya estoy bien, Elsa, Ingrid me ha hecho algo… pero no fue tan malo como creí que sería, gracias a esto pude… pudimos** – cuando dije esto Elsa intentó tapar su cuerpo con las manos, yo las tomé y las besé con cariño – **Pudimos saber lo que sentimos mutuamente.**

\- **Pero Anna, Kristoff… Somos hermanas, Ingrid, la boda…**

\- **Elsa, eso podemos solucionarlo luego** – me incorporé y con ello mostré mi cuerpo completamente a Elsa nuevamente, esta se sonrojó fuertemente e intentó apartar la vista pero la hice verme nuevamente cuando con mi mano tomé su mentón y lo giré hacía mi con cuidado – **Ahora sólo quiero que sepas que la única persona que importa eres tú y la único que deseo por el resto de mis días es amarte a ti, sólo a ti** –la besé con ternura y ella tras unos segundos me correspondió de igual manera.

Íbamos a comenzar de nuevo al aumentar la pasión de nuestro beso pero entonces recordé el plan de Ingrid.

Le conté todo a Elsa y juntas fuimos a enfrentarla, seguí con mi papel de hermana herida y le dije algunas cosas a Elsa, cosas que en alguna parte de su corazón dolieron pero que luego me disculparía de otra forma.

Nuestro plan salió como esperábamos e Ingrid fue encerrada en aquella Urna nuevamente, Urna que Elsa destrozó liberándonos así de la Reina de las nieves para siempre. Luego trataríamos de saber la verdadera historia tras esa mujer pero mientras salváramos a Arendelle de su hechizo todo sería mejor.

* * *

Los días pasaron, mi relación con Elsa creció y aquel encuentro no fue el único en nuestros días, en el día ella estaba ocupada y yo estaba con Kristoff buscando el mejor momento para decirle la verdad, me costaba hacerlo, no porque tuviera duda de mi amor por Elsa sino que Kristoff era, aparte de mi prometido y alguien que quería mucho, mi mejor amigo, no quería lastimarlo, pero debía hacerlo. Cuando la noche llegaba, nos amábamos sin miedo alguno, sin pena, sin prohibiciones, sólo nosotras dos, sintiéndonos mutuamente hasta caer rendidas.

Las veces que me decidía a decirle la verdad a Kriss Elsa me detenía por una u otra razón. Esto no era sencillo y aquella confesión se fue postergando hasta que un día antes de la fecha acordada para la boda Elsa no pudo más con lo que sentía, ella y Kristoff habían logrado ser muy cercanos y pensar en hacerle esto a también le estaba haciendo mal, tuvimos una discusión, donde prácticamente me rogó que me casara con él, que tuviera una vida normal a su lado y así darle un heredero al Reino, yo me molesté y me fui de ahí, ya habíamos tenido esa discusión cientos de veces y sabía que no es un tema fácil, pero también sabía que juntas podríamos sobrellevarlo, no importa si teníamos que hacer nuestra vida en otro lado, yo iría a donde ella fuera.

Pero de momento quería estar sola.

Terminé en el jardín donde iba cuando quería alejarme de todo, nadie más que Elsa y Olaf sabían de el así que daba por hecho que no iba a ser molestada en toda la tarde.

Estuve sola unas horas, mirando el cielo, recostada en el pasto solamente pensando, cuando de repente escucho que alguien se acerca. Me incorporé y miré a Kristoff. _¿Cómo es qué sabe de este sitio? ¿Elsa le habrá dicho?_ Al parecer notó mi rostro así que sonrió.

\- **Te conozco más de lo que crees, Anna, siempre he sabido que vienes aquí cuando algo te tiene pensativa**. –me ofrece su mano para levantarme

\- **Kristoff** … - siempre es tan atento

\- **Yo sé que algo te preocupa, Anna. Tú sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que desees, por algo vamos a ser esposos.**

No aguanté más y lo abracé con fuerza mientras lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, si tuviera que amar a alguien más que no fuera a Elsa sin duda sería a Él.

* * *

 **BODA**

El día de la boda llegó y Anna comenzó a arreglarse desde temprano, pidió la ayuda de sus sirvientes, todo aquello tratando de evadir a Elsa, ambas no habían cruzado palabra alguna desde la discusión del día anterior, incluso no supo si Elsa había dormido en el castillo aquella noche. Anna estaba preocupada pero también sabía que Elsa no faltaría a la Boda.

Faltaba menos de media hora para que todo ocurriera y Elsa no aparecía, Anna estaba muy preocupada y molesta, así que quiso salir a buscarla, si no estaba ahí por cortesía, mínimo tenía que estar por ser su único familiar.

Pero al abrir la puerta del salón Elsa estaba ahí, se notaba que había estado llorando y Anna quiso abrazarla, quería salir de ese vestido y correr con ella hasta donde nadie las conociera, pero Elsa no se dejó y solamente le dedicó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa cálida como sólo Elsa las da pero se notaba un dolor detrás de Ella, Anna sabía que Elsa estaba resignada así que sólo la tomó de la mano y le sonrió con cariño. Se quedaron viendo mutuamente por los últimos minutos hasta que llegó la hora.

Antes de que Elsa y Anna comenzaran a caminar hasta el altar Anna tomó sus manos y las besó, aquellas manos que tanto le gustaban y las colocó en su pecho mientras una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de ambas hermanas. Elsa sentía una despedida de parte de su Princesa pero ya no sabía qué hacer en esta situación, ya estaban a unos metros de que la Boda se realizará e iba a perderla para siempre.

Así comenzó su camino, pasaron el largo pasillo donde los habitantes de Arendelle y algunos invitados de otros Reinos asistían, pero antes de que Elsa soltara a Anna para subirla al altar, Kristoff; quien llevaba un traje idéntico al del difunto Rey de Arendelle, pero en color blanco y dorado; bajó a donde estaban ellas, tomó la mano libre de Anna y depositando un beso en su frente mostró su despedida de la mujer que él amaba pero que no le correspondía.

\- **Gracias, Kristoff** –dijo Anna, soltando una lagrima y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- **Te amo, Anna y saber que esto te hará tan feliz es lo que más importa ahora.**

Dijo esto antes de voltear su mirada hacía Elsa, sonreirle sincero y hacer que ambas se tomarán de las manos y se miraran a los ojos.

 _Esta boda era suya, La boda de la Reina Elsa y la Princesa Anna de Arendelle._

El día anterior Anna le había confesado todo a Kristoff después de aquel abrazo, y como él había dicho la conocía tan bien como para saberlo desde hace bastante, incluso antes de que ellas consumaran su amor. Anna nunca lo miró con la misma intensidad, con el mismo amor con el cual miraba siempre a Elsa, nunca fue tan detallista, cuidadosa y atenta como lo era con ella, Kristoff no se sentía decaído porque sabía que Anna intentó quererlo con todas sus fuerzas pero estaba seguro que el día en que Anna ya no pudiera más él la iba a apoyar por qué saber que ella era feliz era lo que más le importaba, si Anna no era para él, entonces alguien en alguna parte lo sería. Pero mientras tanto no se iba a deprimir por ello, aquellas eran dos mujeres quienes él apreciaba en el fondo del corazón, porque ambas le brindaron a él y a Sven otra familia y saberse lleno de tanto amor lo mantenía tranquilo y en paz.

\- **Elsa, si supieras todo el amor que hay dentro de mi nunca volverías a dudar de lo que siento por ti, soy capaz de dejar todo esto, toda nuestra comodidad, todos nuestros bienes de nacimiento, dejaría mi nombre y mi legado por ti, por nosotras, por que sé que este amor vale la pena, tú vales la pena aunque seas tan testaruda y te llenes de temor, por cada miedo yo estaré ahí para abrazarte y por cada lágrima yo te daré mil razones más por las cuales sonreír junto con un beso. Elsa, con estas palabras te prometo que desde hoy en más te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo. Cásate conmigo, mi Reina**

No bastaron palabras para saber que la respuesta fue acertada, Elsa se dejó guiar por su corazón y con un beso inició su vida al lado del amor de su vida.

 **FIN**

* * *

Bueno, _muchas gracias por leer! :D_

Esta historia surgió al estar criticando con una amiga tellopost un anime, sobre las formas modernas de hipnotizar a alguien y los resultados de ello, creo que esta referencia sólo ella lo entenderá, pero lo pongo para **_justificar_** esta idea random de media noche, jajajaja

Nuevamente gracias por leer, espero le haya gustado o entretenido un poco :3

 _ **¡Saludos y hasta la próxima Elsanna Shippers!**_


End file.
